


Rebel With a Cause

by bagelchip



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagelchip/pseuds/bagelchip
Summary: After Saw ditches Jyn in the bunker, she makes her way to the Alliance. The story of what happens if Jyn immediately joined the Rebellion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story! I've been a fan since I could walk but I knew after the heart wrenching ending of this movie, I had to write about Jyn and Cassian. And what would happen if they had more time.

Saw Gerrera looked at her with his usual stern expression, but she could see the tenderness in his eyes. It made Jyn skeptical, the last time she saw that look, he had pulled her from her hideout on Lah’mu. “I’ll be back in a few hours. Stay hidden.”

As one of Saw’s best insurgents, she quickly put the pieces together. No one was coming back to this bunker he left her in. Abandoned. By Saw, the man who raised her and by her fellow soldiers, the ones she grew to trust. Automatically, she clutched the kyber crystal that hung around her neck. The only thing left of her mother. She was beginning to forget what her face looked like, yet never forgot her last words. “Trust the Force.” There was no “I love you,” and then she watched her die. Her first abandonment. Having personal items with such value, made Jyn uneasy. But she could never give it up. Jyn, searched the area where Saw left her, and saw what she already knew. There was no trace of the Partisans ever being there. Alone in the galaxy, with a blaster on her hip, and the distrust of someone much older. 

A skilled thief, Jyn steals a man’s wallet, and luckily enough, finds enough credits to rent a room for a few days. Once there, she begins to process. “Politics,” she mutters to the walls around her. Quickly, wondering if she’s in for a life of talking to herself, she decides that while she can only trust herself, she does not want a life of thievery and smuggling. Her eyes remain dry, but she could not stop her mind from wondering why no one sticks around. Saw raised her, therefore she automatically became one of his soldiers. His extremism separated him from the Alliance. The Partisians, now distrusted the Alliance as much as Imperials. Jyn, however had befriended one once. Lieutenant Arhul Nemo, of a rebel cell, a man she met when she was fourteen. He knew a handful of Partisans, but always had a fondness for Jyn.

Jyn thought, that if she could get in contact with him somehow, she could find a way to the Rebel Alliance. Jyn briefly toyed with the idea of finding passage off planet, to a neutral place, and living a life like the one she had with her mother and father. But it did not sit well in her heart. She never followed in her mother’s footsteps regarding the Force, believing it to be a cruel way for people to put their faith in something unproven. Regardless of that, she knew her path was one of fighting. Fighting every day, potentially using up all of her chances early on in life, for the better of the galaxy. “Fascism is not something you can argue with.You must choke it out immediately with the chains they have you wear,” Jyn reminded herself regularly. 

Many years under the command of Saw Gerrera made her weary of the Rebellion, but she knew who the real enemy was. A life of moral ambiguity, of grey area, did not leave her so ignorant to believe that things could not be black and white. You were either for, or against the Empire, and she knew where she stood. Many thoughts were running through Jyn’s mind, first was survival. That was always first for her. Luckily she was competent enough to feed and clothe herself, especially since she presented as a young, innocent girl. An image she did not particularly like, but nonetheless knew was very useful. Then she knew she had to establish contact with a Rebel Alliance sympathizer. She knew Lt. Arhul would vouch for her, if she could find him, but she also knew talking to the right people could get her where she needed to go. Thankfully, this planet was not under Imperial occupation. 

Jyn concealed her blaster, and ducked into the first bar she could find, near where she was staying. Immediately sensing preying eyes, she put on her best scowl. This typically worked, as Jyn had been told many times, her presence gave one a sense, that they would not win in a fight against her. While perhaps not a smug expression, it was one that told strangers she could (and would) take on five men at once. Ordering a drink quickly, Jyn briefly wondered why no one checked if she were old enough, coming to the conclusion that if you were brave enough to come in, you were old enough to drink. A Zabrak male, sat down next to Jyn as her drink was put in front of her, and despite keeping her eyes down, he somehow decided it was appropriate to speak to her. “What is a scrappy thing like you, doing in a place like this?” Jyn immediately rolled her eyes. It was a reflex at this point, a man among a sea of others who identify her by her size. As if being one of Saw’s soldiers hadn’t made her hyperaware of that much earlier. “Maybe I’m looking for someone. Scrappy is as scrappy does,” Jyn responds without the barest inflection of humor. Not interested in witty conversation, and making the prejudiced assumption that a Zabrak would not be the type she is looking for, Jyn hoped he would get the hint and walk away. “Your eyes tell a lot of stories. You’ve killed before. You’re tough, and pretty. You would make an excellent Imperial.” “Arrogant, Jyn thought, I’ve not made eye contact with him once. And an imperial? Ha.” “What?” the Zabrak asked. Jyn made a face as she realized she laughed out loud and not in her head. While not likely to be an Imperial, he obviously sympathized with them. 

Jyn, began examining the patrons in the bar, looking for anyone who could possibly help her. It was typically easy to pick out an Imperial, as they were vocal about their political affiliations. What she was really looking for was someone reserved, hidden. Someone who did not stand out, and gave off a non threatening appearance. “…and then the Wookies were carted off, as they should be, nasty beasts,” Jyn heard the Zabrak finish his sentence. She had not been paying attention to what he was saying, but at this she got up and left. Wookie enslavement was disgusting, as is the enslavement of any species. During her early years with Saw, she met a few. They were tough warriors but gentle, and cared deeply for those that treated them well. After years, Jyn can still understand Shyriiwook. Saw told her that Trandoshans had captured those Wookies. She still thinks about Chewbacca regularly, hoping his freedom has been secured. “I have to go. Thanks for the drink,” Jyn casually tosses out, leaving the Zabrak alone, and with her tab. 

As Jyn walks away, she bumps into a man, much taller than herself. Human, wearing nondescript clothing. Years of forced hyper vigilance made her notice the inside of his jacket. An insignia. 

Rebel Alliance.

**Author's Note:**

> Critique if you can! I don't know what I'm doing! I'll update as regularly as possible! Feel free to send ideas!


End file.
